Analog or digital binning, in which several pixel values are combined into one, is a technique used to capture low-light scenes. In image sensors with Bayer-pattern color filters, binning can cause color artifacts due to aliasing. Also, it is difficult to do in-pixel binning (charge sharing onto a floating diffusion (FD) node) because in existing image sensors pixels of the same color are not placed next to each other.